


For Good

by cheldoradodrabbles



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, but he wrong, he doesnt think she'll actually do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheldoradodrabbles/pseuds/cheldoradodrabbles
Summary: So because I like to hurt myself, here’s a 1,290 word drabble on Diego and Eudora breaking up.





	For Good

The front door was locked but that wasn’t a surprise at this early hour of the morning. The sun hadn’t even come up yet, wouldn’t rise for a couple hours at least but Diego was only now getting home. He could pick the lock but that would be the easiest way to alert Eudora to his activities the night before. As it was, one look and she would know from the bruise forming on a high tan cheek bone or the way his muscles would be still and sore in the morning— he had done the one thing she’d forbade him from doing again. Still, he knew what to expect. Eudora would be pissed but it would pass, maybe she would yell or threaten to leave again.

But he knew she wouldn’t. The window to the bathroom slid open easily enough and Diego climbed inside as silently as possible. The last thing he wanted to do was wake her and start any conflict early. Already Diego could hear the words she would hurtle at him, internally preparing his own tired defense. It went the same way every time. _“there are better ways to help people!”_ She would yell and cry, and he would yell right back. There was  **no other way for him** , and if she really loved him she would accept it.

**She always did.**

He removed the tactical gear and knives quickly, turning and walking into the bedroom so that he could get a couple hours of good shut eye before it all started. Stifling a groan as he removed the sewn up sweater and padded into the bedroom, freezing at the sight of the empty bed. What? A chill ran up Diego’s spine as his nerves were put on edge, brown eyes doing a quick sweep of the room to make sure he wasn’t missing anything critical.

“…Eudora?”

“In the living room.”

There’s a weight building in his gut as Diego follows the sound of her voice to see his girlfriend sitting stiffly on the couch in front of the window. There’s a single lamp on but it’s still enough light for him to be able to catch the dried streaks of tears on her flushed cheeks. His brows are drawing together in concern, taking a quick step forward before catching a key detail out of the corner of his eye. There’s two suitcases by the door.  _her bags._

“W-…What’s going on?” He cringes at the near slip, forces a few calming breaths despite the way his heart is suddenly hammering in his chest. He can see what’s happening but his brain refuses to accept it. No, this is just like all the other times, right? Just another way to scare him into acting right until he slips up again.

“You should sit down.” There’s a watery tone to her voice that tugs at his heart but it still can’t compete with the way it’s racing or how his chest feels a little tight. He shakes his head, too shocked to say anything. Sure that he would stutter even if he could. Eudora has the courtesy to give him a few moments, though really its a cover to get the words out herself. She’s been fighting the decision for days now, weeks if she’s being honest. She’s made many compromises for her relationship with Deigo Hargreeves over the years.

She would not let him make her into a liar.

“Okay then.” She stands, already dressed much like he is save for the shirt, and looks up into his face with a distant expression. Unreachable like he’s never seen her before, even in her iciest rages. “Standing it is. I told you, last time **was the last time–** ”

“No, Eudora..It wasn’t like th-”

“ **Déjame hablar.** ” Her tone is that of a woman not to be messed with and he feels his jaw close with a soft clack.  Her arms are crossed around her chest tightly and he knows if he were to reach out she would pull away.  "I knew what was going on and I should have just said something. That’s on me. It’s not fair to wait for you to lie to me again instead of just facing the way things are, even if it hurts us both to do it.“

Diego opens his mouth to protest, waiting for the rise of anger at her accusations. He never lied to her, not intentionally. Every time they’ve made up and he swore it was the last time he’d sneak out and risk his life– their life together and he had tried his best to mean it. The desperate part of him that can’t imagine her leaving wants to make all those promises again…instead his lip curls in anger and defensive words are flung at the detective like one of his knives.

"You said you weren’t going to try to change me, how is leaving me instead so much better? Don’t play the fucking victim like you didn’t know who I was!”

“I don’t think asking you not to break any laws while we’re living together is too much. And you know what, I’d even be able to look past some of it if it didn’t feel like you had  **a death wish** sometimes. And I won’t live like that Diego. Waking up in the morning and wondering if you’ve been left for dead because of some shady shit.  _después de la última vez .._ ”

Silence hangs between them. It’s been years since the worst incident that left him coming home needing her to patch him up because he was too injured to do it himself. He could still remember the look on her face. Already he knows that he’s lost her, and for some reason that only makes him more angry. Shoulders draw up and Diego take a step back, starting to pace the span of the room while she stares at him with that damn watery look. “ **FINE!**  What are you going to do then, this is your place!”

“I’m going to go stay with my parents for awhile. You can let me know when you’ve found a place.” That she’s thought this through cuts deep, the tremble of a full lower lip the only tell that Detective Patch is struggling with her decision. “I didn’t  _want_  it to be this way.”

“Then  **W-WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?** We can just go back to how things were! I know it wasn’t all bad-”

Eudora steps forward and he’s still too overwhelmed to react to her arms coming around him at first, not sure whether he wants to push her away or hold her close so that she can’t leave. He doesn’t have the time to decide because she’s pulling away and wiping a tear from her eye. The smallest sniffle giving away how close she is to losing it. “ _you’re right._  But that’s not enough. **I love you** more than anyone, Diego. But I can’t do this anymore. I’m  **done**.”

There’s nothing more he can say, her words repeating in his head and mixing with the painfully fast heart beat in his ears. Diego stares in shock as his now ex girlfriend turns and walks away. He watches hopefully as she grabs her bags, willing her to turn back and give him another chance. Just one. But there’s something final in this last exchange that knocks the wind out of him. Its with a cold dread that he tries to quickly place the last time they kissed, and can’t remember what the circumstance had been. He would give almost anything for her to walk back and kiss him one last time. But Eudora is just as stubborn as he is.  **She doesn’t look back.**


End file.
